A wonderful night
by Hikari Yume-chan
Summary: kakashi Seorang anak yatim piatu yg selalu di jauhi oleh teman temannya, diam diam memendam rasa pada senpainya, anak paling bermasalah di sekolah. Dan kakashi juga tau kalau senpainya itu menyukai seorang perempuan bukan laki laki. Bisakah kakashi mendapatkan hati senpainya itu?


Hiii.. Sya author baru, salam kenal ^_^

Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic, semoga bagus yaa ^_^

Buat senpai senpai, mohon bantuannya ya..

Arigatou^_^

A wonderful evening

Pairing: obikaka

Kakashi (uke), 17

Obito (seme), 18

rated: T

© masashi kishimoto

_Warning: BL, shounen-ai, boy x boy, gaje, cerita gak nyambung, garing de elel_

Summary: kakashi Seorang anak yatim piatu yg selalu di jauhi oleh teman temannya, diam diam memendam rasa pada senpainya, anak paling bermasalah di sekolah. Dan kakashi juga tau kalau senpainya itu menyukai seorang perempuan bukan laki laki. Bisakah kakashi mendapatkan hati senpainya itu?

_Kakashi pov_

Malam lagi. Aku sangat membenci malam hari, karena 'malam' telah merenggut nyawa ibuku, keluarga satu satunya yg kupunya. Ayahku meninggalkan aku dan ibuku tanpa alasa yang jelas, tapi sebenarnya aku juga sangat ?. Karena dia bukan ayah yg baik, kerjaan sehari harinya itu hanya mabuk dan berkeliaran di malam hari dan menghambur hamburkan uang, entah apa yg dia lakukan.

Tadinya aku masih bersyukur karena masih mempunyai seorang ibu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ibuku meninggal karena tertabrak mobil. Saat kejadian itu aku jadi suka menyendiri dan tidak suka bermain keluar rumah dengan teman temanku. Makannya aku ini di anggap aneh oleh mereka, bahkan ada juga yg menjauhiku karena mereka pikir aku ini menyeramkan. Bayangkan saja.. aku ini anti sosial, selalu tertutup, bicara 1 kata saja aku jarang, makannya kalau aku bicara 1 kata saja itu sangat langka, wajahku selalu datar, tidak pernah senyum, Ekspresiku juga tetap datar bila aku ketakutan.

Ya begitu lah aku. Makannya aku dijauhi oleh teman teman juga karena ekspresiku yg selalu datar. Bahkan mereka juga suka sekali menyiksaku. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan siksaan mereka.

Karena bosan berbaring d atas tempat tidur sambil melamun, lebih baik aku pergi ke balkon saja.

Setelah sampai d balkon kamarku, Ku tatap langit malam yg indah dengan dihiasi bintang dan bulan purnama. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menikmati semilir angin yg menerpa wajahku. Kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku ini sangat bosan hidup sendiri, aku sangat kesepian. Aku ingin mereka semua menganggapku ada, bukannya mendiamkan aku seolah olah aku ini tidak ada. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku ini? Aku sangat kesepian! Tidak kah salah satu dari kalian bisa mengerti aku? Malam semakin larut, lebih baik aku tidur dari pada nanti aku terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

_Kakashi pov off_

^Obikaka^

"Hei obito! Lihat! Sepertinya anak bisu itu sudah datang, mau kita kerjai?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning dan memiliki goresan (?) Seperti kumis (?) kucing di kedua pipinya -naruto-.

Mendengar perkataan sekaligus pertanyaan itu membuat obito menyeringai. Dia adalah anak paling bermasalah di sekolah ini, selalu membuat onar. Padalah dia itu sudah kelas 3 SMA dan seharusnya mengajarkan hal hal baik pada adik kelasnya, bukan nya malah suka mengganggu dan mengerjai adik kelasnya terutama kakashi yg tadi naruto sebut 'anak bisu'.

"baiklah! Ayo kita kerjai dia!" Tentu saja obito sangat semangat bila di tanya seperti itu. Kenapa?. Karena dia suka sekali mengerjai kakashi, soalnya kalau kakashi di kerjai itu tidak pernah membalas dan melaporkan hal itu ke guru guru di sekolah ini.

Merasa akan di kerjai lagi, kakashi buru buru pergi dari tempat itu. Di langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar bisa menjauh dari 2 senpai yg paling mengerikan itu. Tapi sayang, ke cepatan lari kakashi masih kalah dari senpai itu. Saat kakashi menengok ke belakang ternyata senpai itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. 'mati aku!' Batin kakashi. Karena saking terlalu cepat berlali dan di pikirannya itu hanya 'terus berlari jangan berhenti' sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya itu ada tangga dan akhirnya kakashi pun terjatuh.

DUG!

Sungguh kasihan nasibmu kakashi, sudah capek berlari, jatuh dari tangga dan juga kaki keseleo yg pasti tidak bisa berlari kan? 'Bagaimana ini? Ya tuhann.. selamatkan aku' kakashi terus aja berdoa dalam hati.

Oh kakashi, sekarang ke dua senpai itu sudah ada di depanmu. Dan bagaimana nasibmu sekarang?

Tes.

Satu air mata jatuh di pipi kakashi dan membuat orang yg ada di sana kaget melihatmu menangis dan juga ke dua senpai itu. Tentu saja mereka kaget, karena selama kau bersekolah disini mereka tidak pernah melihatmu menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jangan siksa aku, senpai" kakashi berkata sambil terus menangis. Dan mereka semua kembali kaget mendengarmu berbicara. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar suaramu dan ternyata suaramu itu sangat lucu dan manis, seperti anak kecil tapi tidak terlalu cempreng.

Obito maju mendekati kakashi dan berjongkok di depan kakashi yg menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis. Di pegangnya dagu anak manis itu. oh iya! Kakashi itu anak lelaki yg sangat manis di sekolah ini bahkan ke manisannya itu melebihi seorang perempuan. oke kita kembali ke cerita. Di bawanya dagu itu untuk melihat dirinya -obito-. Karena jarak wajah mereka yg sangat dekat hanya 1 cm saja bahkan hidung mereka saja sudah bersentuhan, membuat wajah kakashi sangatttt merah! Di tatapnya mata itu oleh obito, dia bisa melihat kesedihan yg mendalam dari mata itu dan juga kesepian. obito bisa tau hal itu hanya dengan mlihat matanya saja. "Anak manja, jatuh segitu saja sudah menangis" sebelum mengatakan hal itu, obito menjaukan dlu wajahnya dari kakashi.

Mendengar perkataan obito membuat kakashi sangat kesal, tentu saja! Dia bukan menangis karena jatuh dari tangga, melainkan karena dia sudah sangat sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Dia selalu di kejar kejar setiap hari oleh teman temannya, selalu di caci maki dll. "AKU MENANGIS BUKAN KARENA JATUH! TAPI KARENA HATIKU SUDAH SANGAT SAKIT SELALU KALIAN SIKSA BEGINI! COBA KALIAN BAYANGKAN KALAU KALIAN BERADA DI POSISIKU SEKARANG!" Sudah habis kesabaran kakashi, dia sekarang sudah mengeluarkan uneg unegnya selama ini. Karena mereka -terutama obito dan naruto- mendengar bentakan kakashi pun kaget, sangat kaget mlh. Tentu saja mereka semua kaget, soalnya hatake kakashi yg selalu diam tidak pernah bicara, sekarang berani membentak mereka.

BUG!

Di pukulnya pipi kanan kakashi dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah di ujung kanan bibirnya, oleh obito. "Berani sekali kau membentakku, hatake kakashi" kesal obito yg tidak terima dibentak bentak oleh kalashi, orng yg dari dulu sangat dibencinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. sakit s-senpai" ucap kakashi sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak menyangka kalau obito, senpai yg diam diam di sukai kakashi ini memukul pipinya. Oh ya! Kakashi sudah lama memendam perasaan itu. Pasti kalian heran kan. Kakashi itu lelaki dan obito juga lelaki. Lalu kenapa kakashi menyukainya? Itu memang sebuah kekurangan kakashi. Banyak teman lelaki kakashi yg tidak mau dekat dengannya, karena takut kakashi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Uuhh.. benarkah itu sakit? mau ku tambahkan di pipi mu yg satu lagi?" Ejek obito pada kakashi yg sedang kesakitan karena habis di pukul olehnya itu.

TRING TRING TRING.

Bunyi bel sekolah. Tandanya pelajaran kedua akan di mulai. Semua murid pada pergi ke kelas masing masing. Tapi tidak untuk kakashi, dia masih diam di dekat tangga sambil memegang kakinya yg ke seleo. Setelah di tinggalkan obito beberapa menit yg lalu, dia sudah lega karena obito tidak memukul pipi sebelah kirinya dan tidak jadi mengerjai dirinya. Tapi bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Mana mungkin kan dia akan terus diam di dekat tangga sambil memenagi kakinya yg ke seleo dan lagi tidak akan ada yg mau membantunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kakashi masih masih saja diam di tempat dimana ia jatuh.

Dug dug dug(?)

Terdengar langkh kaki yg sedang berlari ke arah kakashi, dan kakashi berharap orang itu mau menolongnya.

Ternyata dugaan mu salah kakashi, orang itu tidak akan menolongmu melainkan akan menyiksamu karena yg datang itu adalah obito, senpai yg suka sekali menyiksa mu. "Kakashi" ujar obito sambil menatap kakashi tajam.

Kakashi hanya mendongakan kepalanya ke atas sedikit takut saat melihat obito menatapnya dengan tajam. dengan gerakan tiba tiba, obito mengangkat -menggendong- tubuh kakashi. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa tiba tiba senpainya mau menggendongnya. Di bawanya kakashi ke ruang UKS oleh obito, dan obito juga yg mengobati lukanya.

'Kenapa tiba tiba obito senpai jadi seperti ini? Apa dia kerasukan' batin kakashi. Cepat cepat kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin kan senpainya kesurupan?

"Senpai? Senpai tidak apa apa?" Tanya kakashi pada obito yg masih mengobati lukanya. Obito sedikit kaget karena kakashi bertanya padanya, biasanya dia selalu diam tidak lernah bertanya, makannya dia selalu disebut dengan sebutan 'anak bisu'.

Obito tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan kakashi, tentu saja. Karena dia yg selalu kasar pada kakashi, sekarang jadi baik pada kakashi. Aneh kan?

"Aku tidak apa apa, kakashi" jawab obito sambil tersenyum pada kakashi. Senyuman obito membuat kakashi sedikit takut. Kakashi hanya takut kalau senyuman dan kebaikan obito hanya sebuah tipuan.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak ada maksud apa apa kok. Tenang saja" obito berusaha menenangkan kakashi yg kelihatannya ketakutan. Jujur saja.. obito hanya ingin berbuat baik pada kakashi, ingin menjaga kakashi, ingin menemani kakashi yg kesepian. Tapi hal itu malah membuat kakashi takut. Sebenarnya obito menyukai kakashi saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kakashi, entah kenapa tiba tiba saja dia menyukai 'anak bisu' ini.

"Sudah selesai" ujar obito tiba tiba membuat kakashi tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Obito kembali tertawa kecil melihat kakashi yg kaget karena ucapannya tiba tiba. "Arigatou, senpai" kata kakashi.

Dan dengan gerakan tiba tiba (lagi) obito menggendong kakashi ala bridal style (tau bener tau salah tuh tulisannya :D) membuat pipi kakashi merona merah karena di gendong seperti itu.

^TBC^

pendek ya? Jelek ya? So pasti.. hehe :D baru pertama kali soalnya.

Buat senpai senpai tolong bantu dan kasih sarannya ya..

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review :D

ARIGATOU


End file.
